


One Desperate Moment

by I_llbedammned



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: In the Wake of the Long Night and the battle with the Night King Jaime and Brienne slept together for the first time.  This is a telling of how that one clumsy, drunken night happened.





	One Desperate Moment

Dimly, Brienne realized that she was kissing Jaime Lannister –or to be precise he was kissing her- a few seconds after it started. It was odd, one minute he was standing in front of her far more drunk than she was and trying to get her to play some dumb drinking game. The next he had smashed his lips against hers and was clawing at her shirt to get it undone. Even as she was taking off both of their shirts she was halfway sure that he was going to see her, bare and uncovered, and withdraw in a giggling fit. She supposed she should be disgusted considering the fact that they were both so irresponsibly drunk, but the greater part of her enjoyed the way that his breath tasted like Dornish wine and the way his tongue slid over hers.

Besides, they had survived the Night King and she deserved to have some fun. Gods had known how she had dreamed of this moment.

His hands pulled her close and he ran his hand through her hair, his tongue seeking out hers with a hunger that she hadn’t fully expected. Years that she had spent longing for him, watching his distant star from afar and hoping that perhaps one day he would notice her. Her hands ran over his back, feeling his taut muscles and scars. His hand moved to her breasts, running his fingers over them, feeling them get harder under his grasp as he ran his lips down her neck, placing kisses as he went. He began to suck lightly on the right one and softly Brienne moaned, earning a smirk from Jaime.  
His hand moved to her waist band and she felt him clawing at her belt. Instinctively she went to help him and he grabbed her hand, moving it to the lacing on his own breeches. It was harder than expected, given how clumsy the drink had made her hands, but slowly the leather began to give way as she moved one calloused hand to shove it further down revealing his rather tight smallclothes, his length already straining against the cloth. 

Not that there was time to sit back and observe what was going on. With her belt free he had pulled her in again, this time by the hips, and was kissing her collarbone while his hand tried to pry open her waist band. With two hands he would have had it, but the lack of a pair meant that the stubborn lacing in the front of her breeches kept getting jammed. She leaned downwards and kissed him once more, now exploring his mouth with her tongue.

“Let me help.” Brienne said gently moving her hand to his, as she undid her own breeches, guiding his hand with her right to undo the knotting and using her left hand to push them past her thighs and onto the ground. Oh this was really happening, the thought echoed in the back of her mind.

“You should lay down,” Jaime growled, pausing and looking around for a suitable area. He nodded, halfway to himself, “There on, the furs in front of the fire.”

“I’m already plenty warm.” Brienne purred, kneeling down on the bear skin, pulling him close to her. Mentally she was shaking, but right now she felt safe there with him in the orange-gold heat.  
Jaime nodded, stating dumbly as he guided her backwards, climbing on top of her, “Yes, but. It’s soft.” There was no time for response as he kissed her once more, grinding his hips against her. His chest pressed tightly to hers. Gratifyingly she felt him growing harder, pressing more urgently against her. His sex pressed against hers, still barely contained by the cloth.

He broke free from her lips with a smirk. A trail of kisses wound their way downward as his hands moved gently her smallclothes down her legs. He paused for a moment, gazing at her waiting cunt and mound for a moment.

“Is there a problem?” she asked, confused.

“No, just- “ he moved his own smallclothes out of the way with a clumsy hand, revealing his full length. He shook his head, whatever thought he had floating around there becoming lost to the ethers. That was alright, she was too distracted by the sight of his cock glowing in the firelight to care much what the thought was anyway.

Quickly he moved his mouth towards her curls, parting her lower lips so that he could lick her nub. Gentle, slow circles were made as he ran his fingers through her mound and gripped her hips. A thrill of pleasure coursed through her as he eagerly licked at her. Her fingers tightened in the bear skin rug, gripping it hard as he moved her hips with a gentle rocking motion. Taking the hint she began to do the same herself, moaning louder than she expected as she felt the pleasure increase. More, just a little more. The feelings were far more intense than she had expected them to be, but his eyes were closed and he moaned softly as she moaned loudly with gratification.

It wasn’t long before she rose up and broke, her body tensing and arcing to the rhythm of his tongue. He stayed there as the final tremors were coursing through her, making his tongue beat more gently against her and slowly introducing one finger inside of her. It was tighter than expected, but not painful. Slowly, steadily he thrust his index finger inside of her, adding his middle finger to it. Brienne tensed up momentarily as the finger entered into her but relaxed as he kept up his gentle rhythm.

His green eyes watched her carefully and she gave him a grin as he slid the third finger, his ring finger inside of her and he lapped at her clit. Slowly, calmly he kept the rhythm and the momentary pain of entry ebbed away as he kept moving inside of her. She wanted to cry out to him, to tell him to move into her fully but some part of her was worried that by speaking too much she would ruin whatever strange spell had come over him and compelled him into her room in the first place.

Abruptly his fingers pulled away, as did his tongue. He kneeled before her, his own cock fully displayed. She grabbed ahold of it, pulling back its sheath and marveling at just how soft and good it felt in her grasp. Clumsily, but softly she moved her hand up and down its length and was rewarded with a moan that escaped from his mouth. Jaime paused as if to say something more and changed his mind. His cock moved closer to her cunt, pausing at the entrance.

“It may hurt. I will try to be gentle. I don’t want to hurt you.” He warned, his speech slightly slurred but sincerely nonetheless, concern showing in his eyes. It was amazing. The man could kill a king and slaughter people all day on a battlefield, but here he was looking like actual terror was upon him at the thought of hurting her.

Brienne nodded, “That’s fine. I can take it. I want this, hurt or no.” She reassured, kissing him once more.

That was all the reassurance he needed as he gradually inserted his cock into her. There was a moment as he paused, both of their legs entwined with his length buried inside of her. His eyes ran up and down her body. “Gods, you’re beautiful.” He whispered before beginning to gently move about inside of her.

In and out he moved, Brienne wrapping her strong legs around his hips to thrust herself more eagerly onto him. Oh it was almost too much, just closely. There was a rising tide, a tension that was growing in her belly that ached to be released.

“Jaime,” she moaned his name as he bit softly at the flesh around her neck, sending a tremor up through her whole body.

“Say it again,” he growled into her ear, his hand in her hair while his hips picked up speed.

“Jaime,” she echoed, her voice deeper with need.

“Louder,” he prompted as she saw his body begin to shake.

“Jaime,” she answered him, gazing at the raw need on his face as he arched his face towards the sky with his mouth agape. 

“Louder. Gods, I want Cersei to hear it, that bitch. I want her to hear what a real woman sounds like when she comes.” His breath was ragged now and Brienne’s was no better. Sweat beaded on his flesh, illuminated in the firelight. He was golden and he was beautiful, scars erased in the flickering glow.

“Jaime Lannister! Jaime, Jaime, Jaime.” Brienne gratefully gave him as she felt herself break over him, waves of pleasure washing over her. All that mattered in that moment was the echoes her climax and his screams as he released his seed inside of her. Sharp waves of pleasure followed by gentle tingles that made her body writhe as Jaime fucking Lannister moaned and kissed her, the stubble on his chin scratching against her flesh lightly.

Having spent himself, he slid out of her folds and curled up beside her. His head rested on her shoulder as both tried to regain their breath. Just a few quiet moments in the firelight, enjoying the warmth and silence in one another’s presence as Jaime’s hand idly traced patterns on her stomach and chest. She wrapped him in her strong arms and said nothing. Nothing needed to be said, words would only spoil this moment.


End file.
